kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Speed Prototype
Based on a concept sports car, is the prototype of Shift Speed, distinguished by its black body, different line patterns, purple headlights, and lack of spoiler. It enabled Proto-Zero to assume the form of Kamen Rider Protodrive . Usage *Kamen Rider Zerodrive (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis) *Kamen Rider Protodrive (Type ZERO, Drive Episodes 1, 3, 4, 10, 31, Drive Saga: Chaser) *Kamen Rider Chaser (Drive Episode 39) *Proto Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) ZERODRIVE.png|Zerodrive Type Speed PROTP-DRIVE.png|Protodrive Type Speed Chaser Hayai.png|Chaser Hayai Proto Tridoron.png|Proto Tridoron History Zerodrive The Shift Speed Prototype was first used in the year 2005 by Shinnosuke Tomari who had travelled back in time to transform into Kamen Rider Zerodrive. Protodrive In April 2014, Shift Speed Prototype was later used by Chase to become Kamen Rider Protodrive, granting him prototype form of Type Speed. It was in this form that Chase led the Shift Cars in battle against the Roidmudes just prior to the Global Freeze. Chase's first opponent was Roidmude 005, whose body was destroyed by Protodrive's Full Throttle attack. However, this prototype version of Kamen Rider Drive was incapable of permanently eliminating the Roidmudes by destroying their Cores. Nevertheless, during the Global Freeze disaster, Protodrive proved more than capable of fighting off multiple Low-Class Roidmudes, including 003. Ultimately, however, Protodrive was defeated by 002, who evolved into the Advanced Roidmude Heart. While the rogue Roidmudes modified to serve as their enforcer, Mashin Chaser, Heart retrieved the Shift Speed Prototype, which he would keep on his person. Chaser When used by Heart, the Shift Car became a tracker that allowed him to search for Chase. Though Chase eventually returned to the side of the humans in the Special Investigation Unit, Heart chose to return the Shift Speed Prototype to his old friend. The Shift Car, however, remained partially damaged, as Chase made a request to Kiriko Shijima for it to be fixed, revealing that it contained his memories as Protodrive. Once it was fixed, Chase used the Shift Car in the Break Gunner to regain his past memories. Though previously presumed to be without a mind of its own, this Shift Car was revealed to be sentient as well. By using the Shift Speed Prototype in the Mach Driver Honoh, Kamen Rider Chaser demonstrated the ability to move at extremely high speeds. Chase utilized this ability during his fight against Roidmudes 036, 062 and 098 before finishing them off with the Shingou-Ax. Ultimately, following the extinction of the Roidmudes, the Shift Speed Prototype was confined to beneath Drive Pit along with the rest of the Shift Cars and all other Core Driviar technology and Mr. Belt so as to prevent them from being abused again. Full Throttles After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed within the Shift Brace once, Protodrive can execute his finisher. Unlike the Riders which would follow him, Protodrive cannot permanently destroy Roidmudes as he is incapable of destroying their Cores. Protodrive's Full Throttle finisher is the prototype version of , where Protodrive floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Proto-Drive kick.png|SpeeDrop Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Speed Prototype features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h04m00s212.png|Episode 27 (Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, Colorful Commercial, & Signal Chaser) DriveEp35CS.png|Episode 35 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, & Shift Speed) Whirlwind Kidnapper episode Shiftcar.png|Episode 39 (Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Shift Speed Prototype) Appearances **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis }} See also *Shift Speed Category:Drive Characters